onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
SBS Volume 10
* D''' (Dokusha means Reader) * '''O (Oda) Chapter 82, Page 26 D: I am "Timmy Ueda", from the SBS Hijacking Group! I will start the SBS Corner before Oda-sensei can!! "Uhhh, start the SBS!!" O: Gah! Damn. He started it first! Damn you, Timmy, damn you! How am I going to start the SBS now? Oh, wait, it just started. D: Hello, Oda-sensei. You know, in Volume 8, page 92, the sixth panel, you wrote "Search for Pandaman"? Well, I can't find him. Where is he? Please show me. O: Aha. I got a whole bunch of postcards from people about this one. A bunch from people who found him, and a bunch from people who didn't find him. And I thought the words were so small that no one would notice to begin with! Well, I'll show you the answer. In the bottom circle is written the phrase, "Search for Pandaman!!!" And in the upper-right circle is the 'man' himself. . Chapter 83, Page 46 D: When the Arlong guys and the other Fish-Men give birth, do they lay eggs like fish? O: BZZZT. Fish-Men are still mammals, so they give birth the way humans do. There are fishwomen too, of course. D: I wanna know the height of all five. Nami's really cute. O: The main five, you mean? I'll get this one out of the way. First of all, Gaimon's height is... kidding. I'll start from the shortest. *Nami's height is 169 cm *Luffy is 172 cm *Usopp is 174 cm *Sanji is 177 cm *Zoro is 178 cm. So they're all pretty much the same height. D: Of all the Fish-Men, Hatchan is the cutest and funniest. But there's one thing that bugs me. Why is Hatchan's full name Hatchan, and his nickname Hachi? O: A lot of Chinese people have names that go **** Chan. So it should be just fine. D: What is the thing that Usopp and a lot of the pirates in One Piece have tied around their waists? A towel? Or did they want one of Zoro's stomach bands, but they couldn't get one for themselves, so they used those instead? O: ← These things? They do all have them, don't they? There's no real deep reason for them, though. I guess pirates just liked to wear these "decorative sashes". But sometimes they put their pistols in them, so maybe they aren't totally pointless. Chapter 84, Page 86 D: Here we go! WUUUUUUUUUUN(1)! TYYYYYYYUUUUUUU(2)!! THHHUUUUURRREEEEEE(3)?!!! O: DAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! D: One more time! ♥ ONNNNNEE(1)! ♥ TWOOOOOO(2)! ♥ THREEEEE(3) ♥ O: DAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! Oh...! They're playing with me. (This chant, "ONE, TWO, THREE, DAAAAH", is the call of legendary wrestler Antonio Inoki). D: Yo! 'Sup. One Piece is always a hurricane of emotion. This is the first time I ever wrote to a manga artist. Oda-sensei is my favorite character. O: I ain't no character. D: A little while ago, my friend asked me to draw Shanks, so I did. Then he hit me on the head all of a sudden, and said, "Why'd you draw Jango?!" Is this a disease? O: Yes. It is a disease. "Drawing Jango Sickness", I believe. You're always going to draw Jango. Be careful, as the final sympton of this disease is when you draw Jango rather than signing your name for a home delivery. D: On page 121 in Volume 8, that thing that rises above Zeff's head is a hat, right? My mother says, "It's too tall to be a hat. There must be a pole behind him or something." Sensei, please make this blockhead (age 44) agree with me. O: Okay, mom, listen to me now. In this world, there are certain unyielding truths that you cannot avert your eyes from. The thing that is standing on Zeff's head is the "Tower of Faith", supported by the spirit of the heart. It's called the "Cook's Slice of Heaven Hat". That's right!!! Chapter 87, Page 128 D: Sensei! I thought of a new move for Luffy-chan. It goes like this... Luffy stretches his mouth and eats the enemy, then he goes to the bathroom and poops it out! How's that? It's good, right? A good idea. O: No, it's not. D: I have a question for Oda-sensei. What do you call Bell-mère-san's haircut? O: That hairstyle is called "Women have Guts". You should yell it out in a beauty parlor. D: I'm glad Sanji is "girl-crazy", not "boy-crazy". O: Uh, totally. D: When Sanji thinks about a girl, the smoke from his cigarette turns into a heart shape. How does he do it? I want to try too!! Please (x100) tell me! O: Uh, first of all, you have to be over 20 years old. Then light your cigarette and take a big drag. When you do that, the smoke will come in contact with the "Feeling of Love" you put in your lungs beforehand, and then when you blow the smoke out, it will most surely come out in the shape of a heart. D: I can't really tell if Yosaku and Johnny are strong or not. It's definitely by a hair. To be totally straight, between those two and Helmeppo, who can stretch further? O: I hope that Kaya will become a wonderful Doctor. Chapter 89, Page 168 D: When I read your manga, Sensei, I get the feeling that I should do what I want. So I've gotten the urge to pursue my dream to build a gigantic bridge in America. O: That's nice. A boy with a dream. I like that. Well, you know what? If anyone tries to stop you , I'll, like... put on a pair of leather boots... and kick their little toes or something. So don't worry. Try hard. D: BAM! BAM! Click. Helloooo? Oda-sensei...? Oh damn, he's not home!! O: That was terrible. D: What does it mean when the cook Patty says, "Excuse me, your Hickness"? O: You know the saying, "Please excuse me, sir"? Well, he seems to be using "Hickness" in the place of "Sir". For example, you would use it like this. "Oh my, you were in the hospital for a year? That must have been dreadful, your Hickness". "This man has accomplished many great deeds. A round of applause for his Hickness". And so on... D: I have a question. Does Usopp have bones in his nose? Because I've seen it bent many times now... O: Well, I've never seen that. How could his nose possibly bend? What a ridiculous thing to... WHOA!! IT DOES BEND!!! THE SBS IS OVER!! Site Navigation ru:SBS Том 10 fr:SBS Tome 10 it:Volume 10